when a angel cry
by Hannange
Summary: fic slash kerry sandy ecrite par satine


Titre: When an angel cry Auteur: Satine Adresse: satine.black@caramail.com Série: Urgences Genre: slash très soft entre Kerry et Sandy Notes: -C'est la première fois que j'écris un slash mettant en scène deux femmes, alors j'espère que vous serez indulgents ! -Après avoir vu l'épisode A little help for my friends (désolée, je me rappelle plus du titre en français), je me suis demandée comment Sandy et Kerry avaient pu appréhender la perte du bébé. Cette fic est ma modeste contribution à ce qui aurait pu se passer. -Bonne lecture et pardon pour les erreurs dans cette fic s'il y en a!   
  
When An Angel Cry  
  
Sandy poussa la porte de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec sa compagne Kerry et fut surprise par le silence qui y régnait. Elle se débarrassa de son manteau et de ses chaussures et se dirigea vers leur chambre. Peut-être que son amie se reposait après sa dure journée aux urgences. Mais non, le lit était vide. Sandy fronça les sourcils en se demandant où pouvait bien être Kerry vu que celle-ci l'avait appelée dans la journée pour lui dire qu'elle rentrerait tôt ce soir à cause du bébé. Peut-être avait-elle eu une urgence de dernière minute ? Cela n'était pas impossible vu le métier qu'elle exerçait. Sandy se dirigea vers le téléphone et appela le Cook County pour raccrocher quelques minutes plus tard, une expression inquiète sur le visage. Jerry, le standardiste des urgences, venait de lui apprendre que le docteur Weaver était partie maintenant depuis plus de deux heures. Où était Kerry ? Ce n'était pas son genre de traîner après le boulot. En règle générale, elle rentrait directement et les deux femmes se retrouvaient alors pour partager un moment de tendresse et de tranquillité dans leur appartement. Et de plus Kerry étant enceinte, elle se fatiguait encore plus vite et quittait les urgences dès qu'elle le pouvait. Ne voulant pas céder à la panique, Sandy se força à réfléchir sur les endroits où pouvait se trouver la femme qu'elle aimait. Et se rappela qu'une fois, celle-ci lui avait parlé d'un endroit où elle allait toujours quand elle se sentait déprimée ou seule. Le planétarium. Sandy se souvenait avoir ri quand Kerry lui en avait parlé jusqu'à ce que celle-ci lui explique que face à toutes ces étoiles, elle avait alors l'impression d'être moins seule et que celles-ci brillaient pour la consoler. Sandy avait alors pris Kerry dans ses bras et l'avait serré très fort tout en lui jurant qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle ne la quitterait jamais. Inutile de préciser que la nuit qui avait suivit avait été très tendre. Sandy regarda sa montre. Il était presque vingt heures. Le planétarium fermant à vingt-et-une heures, elle pouvait toujours aller y faire un tour. Elle n'avait rien à perdre. Elle se chaussa, remit son manteau et partit en direction de l'endroit où elle espérait retrouver son amie. Dans son cœur, elle priait pour que tout se passe bien et qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de grave. Elle arriva un quart d'heure plus tard, entra et aperçut tout de suite une figure solitaire dans un coin. Pas de doute, il s'agissait de Kerry, elle reconnaîtrait les cheveux roux de celle-ci n'importe où. Elle s'approcha doucement et sentit son cœur se serrer quand elle constata que le visage de son amie était inondé de larmes. Sans un mot, elle prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la serra très fort. -Oh Kerry, que t'arrive t'il ? Il s'est passé quelque chose, dis-moi ...Tu sais que je suis là pour toi... Pour toute réponse, celle-ci sanglota plus fort et Sandy dut attendre que la crise de larmes se passe. Au bout de quelques minutes, Kerry redevient silencieuse et le silence régna, enveloppant les deux femmes enlacées. Finalement, Kerry se dégagea. -Je...Je suis désolée..., murmura t'elle d'une voix inaudible. -Quoi, demanda Sandy. Je ne comprends pas... -J'ai perdu le bébé aujourd'hui. Je suis tellement désolée. Je sais à quel point il comptait pour toi. Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait... A cette annonce, Sandy sentit un grand vide envelopper son cœur. Kerry avait perdu le bébé. Non, elle s'en faisait une telle joie... Après avoir compris qu'elle était lesbienne, elle avait cru qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'enfants à elle. Puis, elle avait rencontré Kerry et alors là, l'idée ne lui avait plus paru aussi impossible. Ensemble, elles avaient alors décidé de faire appel à la fécondation in vitro. Et quand celle-ci avait réussi, cela avait été le plus beau jour de la vie de Sandy. Mais maintenant, tout ceci était fini. Sandy sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux et pendant un instant, elle détesta sa compagne pour lui avoir donné de faux espoirs. Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant vu que ce n'était pas sa faute et puis Kerry se sentait assez mal comme ça. -Chut, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas grave...Nous recommencerons c'est tout. Ce n'est que partie remise, s'employa t'elle à la consoler en la berçant comme un enfant. Et ce n'est pas ta faute, pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Kerry renifla contre le pull de Sandy. -C'est obligatoirement ma faute si je l'ai perdu. J'ai du faire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas... Sandy releva doucement la tête de Kerry et la regarda droit dans les yeux. -Kerry, tu es médecin.Tu sais mieux que quiconque ce qu'il faut faire ou non. Et puis je sais à quel point tu tenais à avoir un enfant, tu n'as rien pu faire de mal crois-moi... Kerry ne parut pas convaincu et Sandi sentit sa haine contre Kim Legaspi augmenter d'un cran. Kerry lui avait parlé de sa liaison passée avec la doctoresse sitôt qu'elle et Sandy étaient devenues un couple et bien sûr, cette dernière avait été jalouse. Mais surtout, elle n'avait pas apprécié le fait que Kim fasse porter l'échec de leur rupture totalement sur Kerry. A cause de cette attitude, le médecin urgentiste qu'était Kerry, d'habitude si sûre d'elle, se retrouvait comme une petite fille, à croire que tout ce qui arrivait était sa faute. Et le cas présent n'en faisait pas exception. -Kerry, crois-moi, ce n'est pas ta faute. Je te l'assure. Et dès que ce sera possible, nous réessaierons. Et l'enfant qui naîtra sera alors le plus beau bébé du monde et il sera surtout le plus aimé. Sandy sentit son cœur battre plus vite devant le sourire hésitant que lui adressa Kerry. -Tu es sûre ? -Bien entendu, est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti ? -Non, répondit Kerry, cette fois-ci avec un large sourire. -Tu vois ! Les deux femmes partagèrent un rire complice avant que Sandy ne reprenne plus sérieusement. -Je t'aime Kerry, pour toujours. Avoir un bébé avec toi sera un merveilleux cadeau mais tu es avant tout la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans cette vie. Ne l'oublie jamais... Kerry, pour toute réponse, posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sandy et les deux femmes partagèrent un tendre baiser. -Merci Sandy, de m'aimer comme tu le fais et de croire en moi... -Toujours car tu le mérites et je me battrais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle pour que tu le croies, répondit Sandi avec un air déterminé. Pour toute réponse, Kerry prit la main de Sandy dans la sienne et la caressa doucement. Les deux femmes partagèrent un tendre sourire puis elles se levèrent et en silence, elles quittèrent le planétarium. Qu'importait l'avenir, elles avaient confiance dans leur amour pour les aider à surmonter toutes les difficultés. 


End file.
